Copilots
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para mi Pato, JeanxSasha en crossover con Pacific Rim, en donde ambos se vuelven copilotos y descubren lo que sienten en realidad. One-shot.


A Shingeki no Kyojin x Pacific Rim Crossover

~**Jean**x**Sasha**~

_Regalo de Secret Santa para mi Patopatito, con amors de su Susú._

* * *

><p>De todas las personas a las que Jean Kirschtein había conocido durante el corto entrenamiento ella era la que menos imaginó tener a su lado. Durante las fases de prueba lo primero en lo que había pensado era que <em>por favor, por favor, por favor una chica fuera su copiloto.<em> Y cuando conoció a Mikasa no pudo hacer otra cosa que desear que fuera ella. Pero las noticias que les dieron al final lo dejaron un tanto desconcertado. Sasha Braus, esa chica loca de ojos enormes que había escuchado hablar días antes en el comedor, resulta que había sido elegida como una de las finalistas para ser su compañera de batalla. Jean no supo qué responder ante eso. En el grupo con el que debía coordinarse no estaba la asiática de ojos grises, sino la castaña que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación esperando a que fuera tiempo de pelear y otro chico casi calvo que no le agradaba tanto y no podía ni recordar su nombre.

La hora de espera, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pasar, se le hizo eterna y cuando por fin llegó a la sala y lograron combatir cuerpo a cuerpo se dio cuenta que no tenía suficiente compatibilidad con el muchacho y que, en cambio, con Sasha no había ocurrido ninguna falla. Jean no quería creer que ella sería la persona que entraría en su mente, la idea de tener a alguien desconocido leyendo sus pensamientos a veces le causaba un poco de disgusto, pero luego se recordó que si quería ser un piloto debía acceder a eso y fue hasta entonces que trató de forzarse a no pensar de esa manera porque, tarde o temprano, ella se enteraría y podría no ser bueno.

Sasha, por otro lado, estaba entusiasmada. Su sonrisa parecía enorme mientras disfrutaba de su última comida antes de por fin entrar al que sería su propio Jaeger junto a su nuevo copiloto. Ella pensaba que todo de Jean era interesante. Su porte, su cabello, sus ojos e incluso su forma de hablar. Un pequeño y antiguo miedo volvió a ella al pensar en lo que el chico opinaría al enterarse que ella no era más que una campesina, entrar a la cabina y conectarse junto al otro le ponía un poco nerviosa y no podía evitar tratar de calmarlo pensando en otra cosa que no fuera él (aunque fuera comida). Pero parecía imposible, mientras más se acercaba la hora en que cada uno de los nuevos pilotos fueran asignados más les incomodaba el encontrarse con el otro. Nunca habían hablado fuera de los entrenamientos, Jean no tenía intención de formar amistad con ella, pero Sasha simplemente sentía un poco de pena de la reacción del chico. Pena y un toque de ilusión que no la dejaba en paz.

"¿Están listos?"

Sus trajes eran blanco y café, armaduras ajustadas a sus cuerpos y un par de cascos que se pusieron para tratar de aminorar el contacto con el otro. Quien les ayudaba desde el centro de mando les dijo que debían tenerse confianza o el vínculo no funcionaría.

"Relájense. Mantengan su mente en blanco. No sigan los recuerdos..."

Y era eso justamente lo que les estaba costando mucho trabajo. Evitar los recuerdos de todo lo que habían estado pensando del otro desde que les dejaran entrar. Tardaron un momento antes de poder concentrarse y acordar en que estaban listos.

Tanto Sasha como Jean cerraron los ojos al momento en que sintieron el puente iniciarse entre ellos. Las voces del centro de control desaparecieron al instante y luego sintieron la presencia del otro dentro de su mente. Era una sensación de lo más extraña, poder sentir al otro y saber que sus pensamientos estaban siendo compartidos por igual. Enterarse de cosas que no eran suyas y sentir lo que tampoco les pertenecía. El vínculo fue exitoso.

Sasha abrió los ojos primero y volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con el rostro de Jean mirándola con sus movimientos completamente coordinados, sin un segundo de falla. Ambos subieron la mano derecha al mismo tiempo, sonriendo al darse cuenta que no se diferenciaba quién de los dos había originado aquella orden. No, no había sido individual, ambos habían deseado eso, así como ambos eran incapaces de desviar la mirada de su copiloto.

"Chicos, concéntrense. Necesitamos que sigan, miren al frente."

—Listos. —dijeron los dos al unísono y aceptaron las ordenes de prueba. Los movimientos de su nuevo Jaeger, los de ellos conectados juntos y el control de la máquina que, sorprendentemente, les parecía muy fácil. Sin darse cuenta de cómo se dejaron llevar al flujo de confianza que el otro les brindaba y lograron tener un buen enlace.

El resto de la prueba sucedió sin contratiempos, cuando fue hora de salir del vínculo ninguno esperó tener aquel deseo de no querer separarse. Sasha estaba encantada con aquello y no pudo evitar dar un saltito para bajar de su lugar y lanzarse a los brazos de Jean, rodeando su cuello.

Él la aceptó, sin poder verse capaz a dejarla caer, y la alegría de la chica se le contagió como si el puente siguiera uniéndolos, haciendo que Jean riera también. Sasha alzó los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Jean y sintió una ola de calor inundar su pecho.

Les indicaron que podían salir, que tenían el resto del día libre y que tuvieran un buen descanso en la noche, su nueva habitación se les asignarían más tarde. Entonces se separaron y Jean trató de pretender que no había sido más que una prueba, poniéndose serio y todavía queriendo ignorar el hecho de que había sido asignado con alguien, por fin.

Sasha volvió a su habitación compartida con un trío de chicas y las encontró tomando sus cosas. Dos de ellas habían sido asignadas juntas, la tercera estaba contándoles con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que había tenido la suerte de compartir el Jaeger con su hermano adoptivo. Cuando le preguntaron a Sasha cómo había salido no hizo más que describirlo como _perfecto_.

Empacó sus cosas y salió rumbo a su nuevo cuarto, cuando se volvió a encontrar con Jean notó que le muchacho evitaba mirarla directo a los ojos pero que no la ignoraba. Él pensaba que con eso lograría evitar que supiera lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, que si se miraban sería como si el vínculo se creara de nuevo y todo lo que estaba imaginando quedara al descubierto.

Porque mientras la miraba acomodar sus cosas en el ropero improvisado no podía detenerse de mirar su espalda y concentrarse en cada movimiento suyo como si quisiera aprenderse su ritmo de memoria. Haberse unido a ella en el Jaeger se había sentido como si le abrieran los ojos y por primera vez _de verdad_la viera_._

Sasha se sentía contenta, embelesada por una calma que había disipado sus miedos anteriores, y llena de cierta felicidad causada por tenerlo como copiloto, a Jean, el hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —preguntó Jean, quedándose mudo un segundo después de preguntarlo al notar que aquello podía escucharse extraño. No la miró para esperar la respuesta, le dio la espalda para evitar que notara sus mejillas encenderse y empeorar aún cuando Sasha soltara una risita antes de acercarse a las literas junto a él y responder.

—Abajo... Si tú quieres. —añadió sorprendiéndolo al pararse justo a su lado. Era tan pequeña junto a él y sus ojos estaban tan grandes mirándolo que Jean no pudo responder nada en seguida, que hasta su cabeza ignoró por completo lo que ella había dicho y no hiciera más que desear mirarla. Sasha no despegó sus ojos de Jean, esperando a que pudiera decirle algo más pero cuando Jean se dio cuenta de lo que quería él negó y desvió la mirada hacia las literas para evitar avergonzarse de aquella forma de nuevo.

—¿Dónde dijiste? —preguntó todavía distraído y Sasha sonrió en silencio, tomó sus cosas y se sentó en la litera de abajo, con el cuerpo de Jean muy cerca de ella.

—Aquí. —dijo Sasha y se permitió seguir la figura de Jean con sus ojos, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno que la delatara. Él estaba de pie recargando sus brazos sobre la cama de arriba, cosa que hacía que su camiseta se alzara un poco y que Sasha tuviera una vista bastante espectacular de los músculos de su abdomen frente a ella.

Braus se cubrió la boca y trató de no decir nada pero los ruiditos que escapaban por entre sus dedos la delataron y Jean se separó al instante, acomodándose la ropa al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y sonrojándose cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella una vez más. Como si el muro que antes los separara hubiera caído al iniciar el drift sobre su robot, ahora ambos se encontraban descubiertos ante el otro.

Jean se rascó la nuca, dudoso, y Sasha desvió la mirada hacia su falda solo para no descontrolarse de nuevo y se forzó a no sonreír.

El silencio, en lugar de incómodo parecía un poco tenso, tenso como si ambos trataran de evitar el conectarse. El puente neuronal de los copilotos siempre ha tenido secuelas en quienes lo hacen, saben bien los dos que quienes se unen tienen en realidad pocas opciones. O fallan terriblemente y no pueden competir juntos, o se unen a la perfección y sea cual sea su relación se fortalece, hermanos, amigos, amantes…, todo aquello aumentado de una forma que nadie más puede comprender que no sean ellos mismos. Jean no sabía cómo era que estaba pasando eso si Sasha era una desconocida para él, y aún así no podía evitar el sentirse atraído como si hubiera sido hecho para estar a su lado.

Sasha parecía haber alcanzado varios de sus sueños. Tanto el luchar y ser buena en ello, tener un propio Jaeger y después tener la fortuna de estar con él. Ambos se cuestionaron si en las cosas que afecta el drift en ellos está el aparecer mágicos poderes telepáticos en los que el otro sabe todo lo que estás pensando. Jean sabía que no era así, que eso era tonto, pero de todas maneras sentía como si pudieran comunicarse sin palabras. Sasha creía que todo lo que sentía por él lo irradiaba su cuerpo y no sabía ni cómo explicarlo. Jean se dio cuenta, por la forma en que lo miraba y cómo se sonrojaba levemente, sabía que el ser copilotos era apenas el comienzo.

Él se sentó a su lado, agachándose para no golpearse con la litera y la miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio nervioso. Tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero su mente todavía se sentía un tanto aturdida y no le dejó hacer nada coherente.

—Eres el mejor copiloto que pudieron darme… —dijo Sasha en voz baja, casi inentendible, haciendo por eso que a Jean se le dificulte entenderle. Cuando las palabras hicieron sentido sus mejillas se encendieron, todavía más que las de Sasha, y ella trató de reprimir una risita al verle de aquella manera, esperando no incomodarlo solo para que no la dejase.

Jean hizo algo que ella no esperaba y le sacó un gritito de sorpresa. Las manos de Jean se alzaron hasta su rostro cubriéndose para evitar mostrar el sonrojo que calentaba su cara y se dejó caer hacia un lado, recostándose en las piernas de Sasha, quien lo aceptó luego de la sorpresa.

—¡Ah!

Jean no dijo nada, solo se escondió avergonzado y ella se inclinó para depositar un beso en la parte de su mejilla que encontró descubierta.

Jean se quedó inmóvil, abrió los ojos de par en par y sus manos cayeron para descubrir su rostro. Sasha se inclinó para verlo, una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Jean, pasando de la nuca casi rapada hasta los mechones largos y sedosos en la parte de arriba. Jean miró a la otra pared un momento, shockeado por el beso y luego volteó lentamente para ver a su copiloto, su rostro cerca todavía, poniéndolo todavía más torpe de lo que ya se sentía.

—¿E-el mejor?

Sasha asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

Jean estaba sintiendo un remolino de cosas en su cabeza, tantas que no sabía ni qué respuesta dar. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, no podía esconder aquel sentimiento que estaba creciendo, el afecto por Sasha y la necesidad de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo hasta que se acabara el mundo.

Ella pareció entender eso, aunque fuera demasiado pronto como para leerlo a la perfección y faltaran muchas más veces en las que el puente neuronal los hiciera uno mismo, ella sabía que ahí, dentro de su habitación, también podrían unirse.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo que su boca besara los labios de Jean.


End file.
